1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device intended for use by hunters, campers, sportsmen and the like and adapted to be readily attached to a tree, post, or other vertical support member to provide a platform, seat or combination of both at any desired level above the ground. Additionally the present device is adapted to avoid substantial injury to the surface of the tree, post or other vertical support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for attachment to trees and the like to provide an elevated observation or hunting stand have been previously disclosed in the art. Examples of such devices (hereinafter referred to as "tree stands") are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,421, 4,600,081, 3,854,551, 3,817,350 and elsewhere. Disadvantageously however, previous designs of tree stands often utilize sharp protrusions or separate threaded fastening devices such as a lag screw for securing or aiding in securing the stand to the tree or vertical supporting post. These fastening means can cause damage to the bark or surface of the tree or post to which the tree stand is attached and are undesirable for this reason. Also, the operator usually must carry the sharp lag screw up the tree trunk and attempt to tighten the same into the tree often under adverse working conditions while constantly in danger of falling and/or being injured by the sharp lag screw.
To avoid these problems, certain known designs of tree stand comprise a stand portion and a flexible support or binding means such as a belt, strap, chain or other restraining and supporting means to engage the circumference of the tree and support the stand. Because this flexible means remains attached to the stand it can only be placed in position in circumferential relation with the tree with some difficulty. That is, the person attaching the tree stand to the tree must carry the entire structure up the tree to the desired height and support the stand while attaching the flexible support means in circumferential relation with the tree. This procedure also exposes the individual to risk of falling or injury because of the need to both support the tree stand and manipulate the flexible support means to attach the tree stand to the tree trunk or post. Also, if the stand is to be reused on subsequent occasions in the same tree, the entire operation must be repeated each time the device is to be used. Additionally, applying tension to such flexible support means in order to secure the stand to the tree has previously been occasioned by operation of a turn buckle, ratchet means, or similar device operated by the individual. The amount of tension capable of being applied in this manner may not be sufficient to adequately secure the tree stand, resulting in dangerous tipping or shifting of the tree stand when in use.